Boshi's Shades
by SukottoDeragon
Summary: Boshi has always been known as the fastest yoshi in Yo'ster isle, but also known as one of the meanest around. When a very fast yoshi races against Boshi, he discovers a secret behind his shades, he discovers Boshi himself.
1. Boshi's Eyes

**Chapter 1: Boshi's Eyes**

A deep blue colored Yoshi woke up from his sleep. His clawed feet reached the ground as he hopped from the bed, he stretched his arms and then rubbed his round belly. He sniffed a bit with his large round nose and then rubbed his very large and oval eyes.

He was sleeping on a hut in the hills, as far away from the other Yoshies as possible. He looked at the sun rise near the ocean, he smirked and put on his glasses. As he smiled his fangs could be seen across his face. "Today is a good day to go race some slowpokes."

The sun shone bright upon Yo'ster isle, one of the few places in the Mushroom Kingdom were groups of Yoshi lived together. In Yo'ster isle though, Yoshies tend to race against each other mostly for fun and to bet on cookies, not many other places where Yoshies live at do this so it became the isle's own thing. Despite the fact that Yoshies have fun playing and racing together there is one peculiar Yoshi who races to prove that he is the best from the rest, Boshi.

Boshi was a strange Yoshi to say the least, even the other Yoshies found him to be different. This deep blue Yoshi showed the claws on his feet with his open red boots, he seemed to have fangs as well showing through his mouth, he also had a singular large spike on his head, but the strangest part of this Yoshi was his shades, they were a deep black and they often reflected upon the sun, they made him look very menacing to the other Yoshies and they just couldn't understand his mean nature. Boshi has always been a aggressive yet secretive Yoshi, but he hides so much more.

Boshi was staring at his shades ever since he woke up, he then stared at all of the Yoshies having fun together. He shook his head and put on his shades and began to run towards the beach, after all he had to go beat some slow Yoshies to practice.

A green Yoshi was laying back on the isle as he enjoyed the sight of the ocean, he was content with his day, he ate many fruits already and wanted to enjoy a nap. This Yoshi in particular had helped Mario in the past, many other Yoshi's in the island saw him as a good leader because of it, in the least a good role model for the other Yoshies. Yoshi was happy to have such a status in the isle, but he was worried because he had almost no leadership experience at all, how can he help everyone if he doesn't know what to do?

Loud footsteps approached, Yoshi quickly turned to see the deep blue Yoshi with those deep dark shades running. Yoshi always thought Boshi was a scary dude, but ever since he beated him he was more confident around him, even if they barely spoke.

"Move it slowpoke!" Boshi said as his footsteps ventured away and towards the ocean, Yoshi stood up and ran towards him, Yoshi caught up to him quickly.

"Hey Boshi, how are you?" Yoshi asked Boshi kindly as he ran with him; he had been trying to talk with more Yoshies to be able to become a good example for the rest. Boshi grunted as he quickly fastened his pace. This was nothing for Yoshi, he could run faster than he could any day, Yoshi's pace quickened and in a brim he was beside Boshi once more.

"You think you can beat me?" Boshi asked at Yoshi as he ran. Yoshi really wanted to communicate with this peculiar Yoshi, he had met and spoken to all of the Yoshies in the isle except Boshi, how could he be a good leader if he didn't meet everyone?

"Come on Boshi, I beat you last time, remember when Mario was around?" Yoshi said to him, as Boshi heard this he ran as fast as he could. Boshi left the green Yoshi far behind.

Yoshi stopped as he saw Boshi run away, Boshi looked back, he grinned proud of his speed. His foot however hit with a rock and he tripped falling flat on the grass. Yoshi saw this and ran towards Boshi to help him up. Yoshi was worried and grabbed a hold of Boshi as he was on the ground and tried to shake him back to consciousness.

"Boshi, wake up! Are you alright?" As Yoshi shook him, he noticed that Boshi's shades were gone, as he was looking around for his shades he noticed also fake vampire teeth lying on the ground. "Huh, so they are fake! I knew it." Yoshi thought, he couldn't even begin to imagine why he would need something like that in the first place. Boshi was slowly waking, Yoshi was relieved. "Hey! You are okay!"

"Uhh, what happened?" Boshi said as he opened his eyes, as Yoshi saw him awake, he gasped and was frozen in utter amazement.

Yoshi gazed at Boshi's eyes and was stunned by the beauty in them, they were a deep bright pink and they reflected kindness, or this is what Yoshi himself felt as he stared at his eyes. Never has he ever seen a Yoshi with such an eye color, it amazed him at how colorful they were when he compared it to his dark blue eyes.

"Wow. Boshi, I never knew you had such an amazing eye color." Boshi just stared at Yoshi for a second and then got himself off the ground by pushing Yoshi away. Boshi looked around for his shades in desperation, as he spotted them he ran towards them and put them back on as quickly as he could.

Yoshi was a bit concerned as he saw Boshi's reaction, but he was very happy to know such a thing Boshi hid. "Boshi, are you okay?" As soon as the innocent Yoshi said this, Boshi turned to face him from afar and Yoshi's smile faded rapidly, Boshi walked while stomping at the ground ferociously and was face to face with the green Yoshi, he was so aggresive when walking that Yoshi fell on his back in fear of getting hit by his feet.

"Do you think this is funny?" Boshi said with anger, Yoshi hadn't heard him this mad before. "Do you think my eye color is funny?!" Boshi screamed at him as he demanded for an answer.

"No no Boshi!" Yoshi said as he waved his hands in defense, "your eyes are so cute! I never would've thought you had such beautiful eyes!" As Yoshi said this Boshi simply screamed at him.

"It's always the same!" Boshi looked down back at Yoshi with his arms crossed, "listen, you saw nothing. If you tell this to any Yoshies as well-" Boshi thought to himself for a bit, "let's say you'll really know how mean I can be!" Boshi said in an attempt to scare the Yoshi that discovered what he was hiding all this time from his fellow Yoshies, he couldn't let anyone know.

Despite Boshi's attempts to frighten him, Yoshi could not avoid remembering those pink eyes Boshi has. As he saw him arms crossed and staring down at him he could picture his eye color yet behind those shades, and saw nothing but another Yoshi just like him, the Boshi he knew was only a mask to what he really was, Yoshi saw kindness now in his eyes. If Yoshi was going to be a great leader, he must show Boshi that he can get rid of his shades and share his time with the rest of the Yoshies.

"Boshi, come on, you have a great eye color! None of us Yoshies have a color as bright and amazing as yours, it's honestly the coolest thing I've seen from any Yoshi I've met in my life!" Boshi was caught in surprise, he had expected a simple "yes Boshi, I won't say anything" from the green Yoshi, but he praised his eye color. For a moment Boshi felt proud himself, but it quickly fainted as he remembered how it haunted him in the past, what if it was all a trick?

"Don't lie to me Yoshi; everyone thinks it's cute and stupid when they see my eyes." Boshi was looking around for his fake fangs.

"Looking for these Boshi?" Yoshi says as he shows Boshi the fake teeth, Boshi stretched his hand but Yoshi put on the fangs in his mouth. Yoshi coughed and assumed a pose of pride "Arrrr look at me! I'm Boshi! I'm the greatest coolest and fastest Yoshi in the isle! But I hide my best attribute from the rest of the Yoshies because I'm scared!" Yoshi said as he made a terrible imitation of Boshi's voice, Boshi now grew furious at him.

"My eyes are not my greatest attribute! Stop it!" Boshi attempted to retrieve his fangs from Yoshi, but he wouldn't let him. "This isn't funny! I'll stomp you to the ground punk!"

Yoshi laughed, he knew he was being a bit of a bully but he wanted Boshi to realize how great his eyes really were, and besides, no matter how much he threatened him now, all he saw was a kind Yoshi who lost his way. "Here is the deal! I'll give you your fake teeth back if you talk to me with your shades off for a bit!" Yoshi said as he held the fangs away from Boshi.

"Hey no! Give them back or I'll stomp you and you will regret I stomped you slowpoke!" Boshi attempted to reach with his hands but Yoshi just wouldn't let him get his fangs back. Yoshi pushed Boshi back and stopped him from approaching.

"If you don't, I'll eat your teeth." As Yoshi said this he held the teeth above his mouth as he was ready to eat them. This was very mischievous of him, but he wasn't sure how else he would be able to see Boshi's eyes again.

Boshi himself did not want to admit it, but he had to do it. He took his glasses off and placed them on the grassy ground. "Fine! Please don't eat them; my mother gave me those fangs!" Yoshi looked at Boshi's eyes again. "Why are you so interested in my stupid eyes?" Yoshi was staring at his eyes longer than he thought. "Okay, please stop being creepy." As they were both chatting to each other, the shades became surrounded by three magical geometrical figures, a red triangle, a blue square and a yellow circle. They rotated around the shades and levitated away from the two of them.

Yoshi snapped back to reality. "Sorry, your eyes are just too beautiful! They are so vivid and so pink and beautiful!" Boshi was not amused; he never thought his eyes were important at all.

"My eyes are a nuisance, they are not that great." Boshi said as he looked at the Yoshi that stared directly at him, the green one was smiling at him as he looked. Boshi was ashamed and he then covered his eyes. "Don't you dare laugh at me, I'm a cool Yoshi!" Yoshi was concerned when Boshi was covering his eyes; maybe he thought the eyes were too girly? Or was it something else?

"Boshi, why are you ashamed of your eyes? They are cool and you should show everyone!" Yoshi suggested, "I'm sure all of the Yoshies in Yo'ster isle will love the eyes you have!" As Yoshi said this, Boshi was startled.

"Don't you dare! They will all point and laugh at me!" Boshi said as he recalled his past fears, Yoshi realized that maybe something had happened to him before.

"They won't point and laugh Boshi; at most they will point and be amazed! I'll say it again; you have the coolest eyes around the whole isle! Every Yoshi will love to be able to see this form you as well." Yoshi said as he held Boshi's shoulder. "Picture it, all the Yoshies are gathered around to see the coolest eye color any Yoshi has ever seen in years! You will be praised and be even cooler than you thought." Boshi face palmed and went to reach the shades he had put on the ground. "Ohhh I wish I had very bright red eyes like the cap Mario has! Or as bright as his green brother! Oh! Maybe white eyes!" Yoshi kept fantasizing as Boshi looked for his shades.

Boshi started to panic, as he was reaching the glasses he didn't manage to get them, he then looked around him to discover that the shades were nowhere to be found. "Where are my shades?!" Boshi said as he panicked. Boshi stared angrily at Yoshi and pinned him on the ground. "Give me back my shades or I swear I'll eat all your cookies and stomp you in every race!" Yoshi wasn't really scared of Boshi anymore as he saw his eyes, he was desperate but the fact that the shades suddenly disappeared worried him as well.

"Get off Boshi; I didn't take your shades. And you perfectly know that the only one stomping around here is me!" Yoshi pushed him aside and quickly stood up; he smelled the air and then looked back at Boshi. "Oh dear, where are your shades?!" Yoshi panicked as well, he wanted to see Boshi's eyes, not to have them lost, he accompanied Boshi as they both looked around frenetically.

Boshi was now scared. "No! I need those shades!" Boshi started to run around looking for his shades until he spotted Kamek flying on his broomstick. Kamek levitated the shades with his magic and put them on himself, the magic Koopa looked satisfied.

Kamek smiled at his new shades. "Now Bowser won't be able to say I don't look cool enough." Boshi looked at him from below, Yoshi had just spotted Kamek himself and he was growling at him.

"Hey you! Give me back my shades!" Boshi said as he waved his fist at Kamek, the magic Koopa simply looked from above and chuckled.

"Why if it isn't a pair of Yoshies! Are these yours?" Kamek asked the two Yoshies.

"Yes, now give them back or I'll stomp you punk!" Boshi said as he growled at Kamek. The magic Koopa was unimpressed; he continued to levitate the shades around him.

But I really like these glasses; I'm going to keep them!" Kamek said as he tried them on again, with the flick of his wand he made a mirror appear before him. He held the mirror close to him and watched his own reflection. "Looking good!"

"Kamek! Give Boshi back his shades and stop picking on us!" Yoshi said as he tried to defend Boshi.

"Aha! So he is the supposedly fastest Yoshi in the whole isle, is he not?" Kamek chucked as he sat upright on his broom. "Well then, let us see what he is made of!" Kamek said as he was laughing, he quickly flew away and was almost gone from sight instantly.

"No!" Boshi ran towards Kamek, Yoshi ran a second later towards him as well. Boshi was petrified, where else was he going to find shades like those? They didn't come around easily, at least to his knowledge.

Kamek was very fast on his broomstick, Boshi was desperate for reaching him and he kept yelling at Kamek in a vain attempt to recover his shades. Yoshi felt bad as he heard Boshi yell and plea for his shades. Yoshi stopped quickly as he saw a box that had the same colors as a Yoshi egg, Yoshi thought for just a second and headed towards the box.

Boshi's chase grew short as Kamek flew above a chasm, Kamek looked back and waved, "So long Yoshi!" Kamek laughed as he was well half way the chasm. Boshi fell on his knees defeated. Yoshi tapped his shoulder, Boshi looked back and saw him handing him an egg.

"There were only a couple of eggs here, if we get a good shot we can get him off his broom right?" As Boshi heard this he picked up the egg that was offered to him and aimed at Kamek. His hand trembled and his legs shook, Boshi used all his strength to throw the egg but it merely arced and fell in the chasm. Boshi felt the heat of humiliation invade him, aside from that; he recalled that everyone could now see his pink eyes which made him sit down covering himself in shame.

Yoshi was still confident in his shot though, he had done it thousands of times in the past. He picked the egg with one hand, positioned his legs accordingly to the ground and set his eyes directly to his target, Kamek's broom. He threw the egg with less force than Yoshi, but the egg soared and even let smoke trail the throw, the egg had hit Kamek and he quickly fell to a bush at the other side of the chasm, the broom had fallen to the depths.

"Well Boshi, we got him! Now it's just a matter of getting across the pit!" Boshi had seen the throw, he was amazed by how far the egg traveled, he stood up and smiled. He quickly faced Yoshi and hugged him. Boshi snapped back to his senses and released the green Yoshi by pushing him aside. Cool Yoshies aren't supposed to do this after all.

Yoshi was excited as he was hugged, he felt relieved to know Boshi wasn't mean at all because he knew deep inside that this Yoshi in particular also had a big heart, as big as the Super Happy Tree. It was only a matter of time for him to show it to the rest of the Yoshies. He'll soon join all of the Yoshies and play like every Yoshi has!


	2. Boshi's Fear

**Chapter 2: Boshi's Fear**

Yoshi was excited as he was hugged, he felt relieved to know Boshi wasn't mean at all because he knew deep inside that this Yoshi in particular also had a big heart, as big as the Super Happy Tree. It was only a matter of time for him to show it to the rest of the Yoshies. He'll soon join all of the Yoshies and play like every Yoshi has!

Boshi and Yoshi have been looking for a way to cross the chasm ever since they managed to stop Kamek on his tracks. They kept walking at the edge of the chasm until they found a bridge they were able to cross. It was quite away from Kamek was however.

Boshi was nervous the whole way, he did not stop rubbing his hands together and the pose he was more known for of supremacy had been reduced to the one of a very timid Yoshi, his pink eyes darting left and right out of control. As soon as the bridge was spotted Boshi sprinted.

"Quick Yoshi, Lets go get my shades!" Before Boshi was able to cross the bridge Yoshi grabbed his arm, Boshi's foot was just above the first step of the wooden bridge. "What are you doing?" As soon as Boshi stepped on the bridge it dangled showing how flail it was.

"We can't go too fast here, Boshi." Yoshi said as he started crossing slowly, as Yoshi approached the mid section it dangled back and forth, it was very unstable. "I don't think we can cross together! Wait until I pass this bridge, then you go!" Boshi nodded from the start of the bridge. Yoshi was very careful with his footing, with enough finesse he was able to get by without the bridge even swaying so much. Yoshi stepped at the other side and grinned. "I did it!" Yoshi turned to see Boshi at the end of the bridge. "Your turn!" Yoshi noticed that Boshi was distracted with something at the other side.

Boshi watched how one of the Koopas was pointing at him while laughing; this made Boshi nervous at this and got pissed off rather easily. "What are you laughing at punk? I'll eat you in a second!" The Koopa just laughed as he pointed at him.

"Your eyes are kinda funny!" The Koopa laughed louder, Boshi watched how the baddie laughed and pointed, Boshi began to lose strength in his stance and began to shiver, and this brought him back terrible memories from his past.

Boshi closed his eyes as hard as he could; the darkness in his sight quickly brought him back to his past.

Boshi was a very young Yoshi; he looked like the rest of the Yoshies as well. He stared at a Goomba that was laughing at him nonstop. "Don't laugh at me you Goomba! I'll stomp you!" The Goomba kept laughing at him.

"Your eyes are so stupid! Those are the girliest eyes I've seen!" Goomba laughed louder at him, Boshi was close to crying, but he shook his head and spoke back.

"My eyes are not stupid! My mommy says they are beautiful!" As Boshi said this, the Goomba laughed louder yet.

"This is hilarious! Hey guys, this Yoshi thinks his eyes are beautiful because mommy said so!" As the Goomba said this to the other creatures around, Goombas, Koopas, Paratroopas, Shyguys and even other Young Yoshies began laughing. Boshi looked all around him and saw all of them laughing, pointing and mocking him. Boshi covered his eyes and began to cry.

Boshi shuddered in place as he sat down at the edge of the bridge, Yoshi saw this and was preoccupied, but he was already at the other side of the bridge.

"Boshi, is everything alright? Get up; we need to find your shades!" Yoshi yelled form the other side of the bridge. Boshi heard him and got up, however he had his eyes covered. "Boshi, open your eyes, we must go!"

"N-no! I can cross this bridge without seeing!" Boshi attempted to take the first step; he was searching around with his foot around the gap of the two planks that made conformed the bridge.

"Quit fooling around! You need to look at what you are doing!" Yoshi yelled.

"No way! I'm not gonna open my eyes ever again until I get my glasses!" Boshi kept trying to cross the bridge; he almost tripped but managed the very first step of the bridge. "I can do it, see?"

Yoshi scoffed, he was never going to be able to cross at this rate. "Just, listen to my directions and step where I tell you!" Boshi nodded while having his eyes covered. "Okay, uhh- move your foot forward a bit." Yoshi watched Boshi's movements making sure he wouldn't fall, as the foot hovered above the second plank Yoshi yelled. "Okay, step there!" Boshi followed his instructions and managed to get on the second plank.

This continued for several minutes, Boshi was already halfway, steps were starting to get harder as the bridge wiggled for each step, and Boshi covered his eyes as well which didn't allow him to hold the side ropes which made matters worse. Yoshi was starting to get nervous, he wanted to stretch his hand to pull him towards him as quickly as he could, and he was yet a bit far away.

"Okay Boshi, just a bit more!" Yoshi noticed as the ropes were starting to snap from his end, Yoshi started to panic. "Boshi run towards me quick!"

Boshi seemed to be nervous at the sudden change of orders. "W-what's happening?"

"Don't question it just run!" Boshi began running quickly, he advanced a few steps but he quickly tripped on and fell. Boshi felt himself falling from an even higher place than he anticipated, he felt himself stopping in a sudden motion, was this it?

Boshi opened his eyes to see Yoshi holding his arm, "Boshi are you alright?" Boshi closed his eyes as he realized he was still alive.

"Don't look at my eyes and just pull me up!" Boshi insisted, Yoshi quickly pulled Boshi back up to solid ground. Yoshi was worried about him, he kept covering his eyes.

"Boshi, what happened back there that made you cover your eyes like that?" Yoshi asked curiously.

"It's none of your business! Just take me to where that flying Koopa is at!" Boshi demanded, but he kept his eyes covered at all moments.

"Boshi, we won't be able to get there in time if you keep covering your eyes." Yoshi insisted, but seeing as Boshi didn't want to open his eyes, he just gave up and helped him move. "I'll be your amazing eyes for a bit if you don't want to open your eyes.**" **Boshi growled a bit as Yoshi said this.

"I repeat, my eyes are NOT amazing!" Boshi said as he walked ahead. "I'm a cool Yoshi! My eyes have nothing to do with it!" Boshi said. Yoshi wondered if he covered his eyes because people thought he was a girly Yoshi with those pink eyes, Yoshi thought on how ridiculous that was, there were so many pink male Yoshies in the isle as well, it just didn't make sense in his opinion.

They walked for hours getting close to where Kamek had fallen, Boshi was still covering his eyes yet despite walking.

"Hey slowpoke, are we there yet?" Boshi asked as they walked.

"I think we will take a few more minutes, it's awfully hard when you are not looking where you walk." Yoshi said in response, Boshi growled.

"Maybe your directions are sluggish! Maybe that's why we are slow!" Boshi said yet covering his eyes. Yoshi stepped aside and left a path open for Boshi.

"Then be my guest, go as fast as you please." As soon as Yoshi said this, Boshi ran as fast as he could, he tripped close by with a rock and landing face down on the ground as quickly as he sprinted. Yoshi approached him quickly, "I told you! Looking where you go is important, why don't you open your eyes?"

Boshi sat upright and shook his head. Soon enough his stomach grumbled, it had been a while since they had been walking and they haven't eaten for a while.

"Well, since you don't need to see I hope you are able to find food by yourself." Yoshi said to hopefully make Boshi understand.

"Oh no, please! I'm really hungry! Could you get something for me please?" Yoshi shrugged but he agreed, he would never let a Yoshi starve.

Boshi sat down at a nearby tree, he kept his eyes shut and rubbed his stomach. Yoshi looked around and smiled as he saw an ample selection of fruits hanging around.

"There is a lot of fruit here Boshi! Stay there and I'll bring you some of them!" Yoshi wandered off to find some fruit.

In the blackness of Boshi's vision he thought on his favourite fruit to eat, but Yoshi wouldn't really know which one it was. Boshi felt his stomach rumble and wished for Yoshi to bring him some watermelons. The footsteps came back to Boshi and he was handed the fruit in his hands, Boshi did not want to open his eyes however.

"I should at least open your eyes to eat." Yoshi said as he sat down besides Boshi. He didn't want to open his eyes, even if he didn't really see, he could easily smell what fruit he had, and he was used to not seeing so much already.

He sniffed the fruit that was handed to him, he smelled the very recognizable reddish core of the fruit he had, he felt the smoothness of it as well, and the greenish smell of the carcass that held all the yummy parts of the fruit. He couldn't resist anymore and had to open his eyes to confirm if it was true.

Boshi saw the watermelon that Yoshi had handed to him, so bright and shiny that he could see his own reflection in it.

"Why, this is my favourite fruit! How did you know?" Boshi asked, he didn't understand how he could've possibly known.

"Well, I want to get to understand all of the Yoshies. When I saw your bright pink eyes it reminded me of the bright inside of a watermelon so that's why I chose it." Yoshi said as he swallowed the watermelon he had whole.

Boshi stared at the reflection on the watermelon one last time. "You knew all that just by looking at my eyes?" Boshi asked him.

"I don't know, it was honestly just a guess, but I had also seen you eat tons of watermelons before." Yoshi smiled at him, he noticed that Boshi had his eyes open as well. His eyes kept their bright and lively pink color which made Yoshi ever so happier, even if he didn't see Boshi's favourite fruit in them, he now saw a generous and happy Yoshi, there really wasn't that much Yoshi knew about him, he was fairly sure Boshi was a fantastic Yoshi to get along with.

The two Yoshies ate rather quickly given their nature, Yoshi saw in Boshi something he thought would never see in his entire life, Boshi was smiling and happened to be content with himself. "I'm glad to see you are more relaxed Boshi!" Boshi blinked for a second and then got back up on his feet.

"Come on! We gotta go find my shades!" Boshi was walking towards where he thought they had to go.

"Boshi, you've had your eyes closed all day," Yoshi points the opposite direction Boshi was walking; "we have to go this way."

Boshi turned around and walked to where Yoshi pointed at; he stopped suddenly and then covered his eyes again. "I need you to guide me again!" Yoshi rolled his eyes about and helped him with directions once again.

Yoshi didn't really like having to guide someone when they could simply walk on their own, but Yoshi was very happy as he saw Boshi eating earlier. His suspicions were true on what Boshi hid from the world, or rather from himself. He is as kind as any of the other Yoshies in the isle but it was only a matter of Boshi realizing this.

The most important thing that Yoshi had to do aside from finding Boshi's shades was to help him lose his fear of being mocked on, if he made this happen he would only use the glasses for summer to hide from the sun, and not from the world.


	3. Boshi's Pride

**Chapter 3: Boshi's Pride**

The most important thing that Yoshi had to do aside from finding Boshi's shades was to help him lose his fear of being mocked on, if he made this happen he would only use the glasses for summer to hide from the sun, and not from the world.

Both Boshi and Yoshi kept walking towards the area where Kamek fell, Yoshi looked around and he could tell they were close by, Yoshi smiled.

"We are getting close Boshi! You'll have your shades back in no time!"

Boshi was happy to hear this; he got so excited that he began to walk faster despite his current self-blindness. Yoshi noticed that Boshi was about to run into a deep pond, "Boshi be careful!" Yoshi quickly rushed towards where Boshi walked and pushed him out of the way.

He was successful but he slipped into the pond himself and fell quickly deep into the water, Yoshi did not really want to admit it to anyone in the isle, but he was always scared of the water and he never learned how to swim. If only Yoshi would've stayed closer to Boshi this wouldn't have happened.

Meanwhile, Boshi wondered what had happened. He shook his head and got up still covering his eyes.

"Yoshi! What was that all about?" Boshi shouted blindly into the open, no response was heard. "T-this better not be another one of your jokes!" Boshi said nervously, he didn't want to uncover his eyes again, but he needed to look around. What if there was another Koopa or Goomba nearby to laugh at his silly eyes? He didn't want to be mocked by again, but he cared for Yoshi, not because he was being his friend or anything, that would be silly. He needed him to be his own eyes for the time being.

Boshi uncovered his sight and found himself within a deep thick forest, Boshi could clearly devise the area where Kamek had fallen, and maybe he was still around there. But when Boshi looked around him Yoshi was nowhere to be found. Boshi was worried; Yoshi wouldn't be so mean to make a prank like this, would he? Boshi recalled a splashing sound before everything went silent; he looked at the pond and quickly jumped in it.

In the deep pond Boshi saw his fellow Yoshi deep underwater, he was struggling to get back to the surface, his eyes tightly closed and in pure desperation. Boshi swam towards him and quickly grabbed a hold of him; he swam with Yoshi to the surface safely.

Yoshi was coughing after he got rescued for a bit, Boshi just stared at him with a grin, finally something he was better at him with made Boshi feel proud.

"You are the quickest Yoshi in the isle and you don't even know how to swim?" Boshi asked, Yoshi looked embarrassed as he stared at Boshi. "Seems that I'm not the only one with secrets." Yoshi got close to Boshi and he hugged him.

"Thank you so much for saving my life my friend, I'll never forget this. You truthfully are a great swimmer, you were so quick!" Boshi was proud at first, but now he felt even more proud? Boshi was unsure why he felt even better when Yoshi acknowledged his skill and for some reason it felt better than mocking others about it, Boshi shook his head.

"Well thank you for proving that I'm superior!" Boshi said as he posed with pride. Yoshi simply chuckled.

"Well you really are a superb swimmer! And you have superior eyes too, don't forget that!" As Yoshi said this Boshi was startled, he felt the need to cover his eyes, but then he remembered Yoshi underwater.

"Why did you close your eyes? Isn't that quite silly?" Boshi asked him, Yoshi blinked a bit unsure what he meant.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.

"When you were underwater you had your eyes closed yet you struggled underwater, that's very silly to do." Boshi said, "Especially if you want to avoid drowning." When Yoshi heard this, he simply stuttered.

"I-I've always been very scared of drowning..." Yoshi said softly, he sat down on the ground shaking a bit.

"Are you alright?" Boshi asked him, Yoshi didn't respond. Boshi sat down besides Yoshi, he found out nothing better to do than to hug him. Yoshi felt way calmer now that he was hugging him.

"Thank you Boshi, you are very kind." Yoshi said as he was hugged, he hugged Boshi as well. "You are one of the kindest Joshes I know." Boshi blinked.

"I'm not kind! I just don't want you to be scared." Boshi knew he was being nice to Yoshi but he didn't want to admit it, for him being kind was not something cool to do.

"You know, you say that I should open my eyes underwater, but you should open your eyes while being outside as well to see what is happening. Just like you are doing now!" As soon as Yoshi said this, Boshi was alarmed and covered his eyes as quickly as he could.

"Don't look at my eyes!" Boshi said.

"Boshi, just keep your eyes open. Think we are underwater!"

Boshi took his hands away from his eyes slowly, his eyes were still shut tight. Boshi took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. He could clearly see Yoshi staring at him, he smiled at him.

"Those eyes are still the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" Yoshi complimented Boshi's eyes once more, Boshi was a bit embarrassed.

"You don't really mean that." Boshi said as he looked away. "My eyes are silly."

"Silly but cute!" Yoshi said with a smile.

"T-they are not cute!" Boshi said.

"Alright, they are not." Yoshi said to not bother Boshi further. "Let's go look for your shades already, Kamek should've fallen nearby." Yoshi started to walk to were Kamek had fallen. Boshi excited walked alongside Yoshi, but Boshi had no time to simply walk to get his shades, he began to run.

Yoshi didn't want Boshi to beat him so he sped up once again and ran next to him, "Boshi you never learn do you? I'll always be faster than you!" Boshi smiled at Yoshi as he said this so he sped up.

"You are such a slowpoke, I can beat you easily my friend!" Boshi said as he was speeding right in front of Yoshi, Yoshi smiled as he realized that he called him his friend.

"I'm way faster!" Yoshi got ahead of Boshi as quickly as he could and stopped right in front of him with his arms open. Boshi had no time to react as he crashed unto Yoshi. Yoshi gave him a hug and spun him around in the air, Boshi didn't know why but he was smiling.

"Hey! Ha-ha, what are you doing Yoshi?" Boshi was laughing as he was spinning around with his new friend, was he his friend?

"Having a bit of fun!" Yoshi said as he fell to the ground with Boshi.

Boshi and Yoshi were both laughing, they got up and hugged together. Boshi didn't know why, but he felt like hugging him more than ever. Was this something that was common for Joshes? Boshi didn't quite know for sure, but Yoshi was a great friend to be around with. Maybe he and Yoshi can race other Joshes in the isle and win cookies together! Although he recalls from last time that he wanted everyone to race together.

"Hey Yoshi, I'm glad you got to see me behind my shades in the end." Boshi said to him.

"Oh really? Why? I thought you said you didn't want me to know about your pink eyes." Yoshi said.

"Well, you are a good friend, you have been helping me all this time." Boshi said as he looked at him, Yoshi smiled at him.

Yoshi looked at the right and saw Kamek unconscious, he smiled and quickly rushed over there. Boshi simply looked at him go about, he waited for Yoshi to get his shades for him. As he was sitting he saw a couple of Koopas laughing and pointing at Boshi, they were laughing at his eyes again, that had to stop.

Boshi got close to both of the Koopas and stared down at both of them. "What are you two laughin at? I'll stomp you both and eat you for breakfast you know." The Koopas kept laughing despite his threat.

"Joshes are such dorks, playing all day and being happy, don't you feel ashamed?" As Boshi heard this he was starting to doubt on his recent actions.

"Yeah, aren't you Boshi? The only cool Yoshi in this entire Isle? And what the hell are those? Pink eyes! They look stupid on someone cool." The other Koopa said, Boshi was mad.

"Well, at least I have a good friend that likes them a lot! Why should I care for all of you?" Boshi said with anger.

"Look how he smiles all the time, do you really think he likes them? Or maybe he is actually waiting to tell all of the other islanders of your eyes so that he can have the laugh of his life!" The older Koopa said.

Boshi gasped at this, he wouldn't believe that Yoshi would tell his secret to everyone but it cultivated doubt in his mind.

Yoshi came back with Boshi's shades, Boshi looked at him with doubt.

"Hey Boshi I got your shades back! I'm sorry about that." Yoshi stared at Boshi. "What is the matter?"

"You are not gonna tell anything about my eyes when we get back to the other Joshes, will you?" Boshi asked.

"It would be awesome-" Yoshi was saying, Boshi quickly snatched the shades out of Yoshi's hands and put them on.

With Boshi's menacing hidden stare he looked at Yoshi menacingly. "I knew it! You just can't wait to tell everyone and let me be ridiculed in front of all of the Joshes!"

"Why would I do something like that to you?" Yoshi asked in disbelief.

"You've been smiling all day because you just can't wait till the secret is out, can't you?" As Boshi said this, Yoshi stopped smiling and quickly lost all spark of kindness he saw in Boshi. "I should've stayed away from you! Maybe that way I wouldn't have lost my shades in the first place!"

Yoshi ran away as soon as Boshi started to get even angrier, he thought that Boshi was different from the other Joshes, but in his head he thought that Boshi was just being nice to get his shades back. Maybe in the end Yoshi was wrong all along, he can't really understand all of the Joshes.

Boshi in the meantime felt his old self creeping back into him, a part of him didn't want to regress into a self centered secretive Yoshi, but it's what he had to do. After all, Joshes are cute and friendly, if he wanted to be cool, he might not be a Yoshi at all.

Boshi looked back at the Koopas, this time both of them looked frightened at him.

"Don't let me catch you laughing at me ever again you two, or I'll stomp you both to the ground and make you regret ever mocking me in the first place!" Boshi said menacingly to both of the Koopas.

"Why don't you eat them both instead? Aren't you a Yoshi after all." A mysterious voice said from afar. "It's not the job of both Koopas like you to change the natural order of anything, that's what magicians like me are for!" Kamek said as he got up, he stared at both of the Koopas.

"Kamek, come on! We were just having a bit of fun with him!" The older Koopa said.

"Yeah Kamek! It's just me and my brother bothering a Yoshi."

"Even if you made this particular Yoshi lose track of what he really is inside. WITHOUT MAGIC? What a disgrace!" Kamek pointed at both of the Koopas with his want, Boshi just stared unimpressed.

Both Koopas looked at Kamek with fear, "Please Kamek! Don't do anything!" The older Koopa said.

"Yeah! I heard you transformed a Paratroopa into a flower once! Please don't do anything!"

"Scram now or I'll make sure lord Bowser has a word with both of you!" As soon as Kamek said this, both of the Koopas ran for their lives. "I guess that settles that."

"I thought you were a bad guy Kamek, now scram before I stomp you instead!" Boshi menaced him, Kamek simply pointed with his wand.

"Don't be foolish you silly Yoshi! I could turn you into a Goomba and stomp you instead!" Kamek put his wand away. "I heard you have pink eyes, may I see?" Kamek asked kindly, Boshi was just mad at this.

"No! They are stupid!" Boshi said loudly.

Kamek simply sighed, he took his own glasses off. " I guess I should show you my eyes then." Kamek said, he then looked at Boshi, he looked quite young to be a mage.

As Boshi looked at his eyes he gasped at what he thought was something he would never see in his life, he would never believe it if he was told.

Kamek looked at Boshi with his very light pink eyes. "My eyes are also pink Boshi, why did you think I wanted those shades so badly?" Kamek said as he saw Boshi staring at him in awe.


	4. Boshi's Heart

**Chapter 4: Boshi's Heart**

As Boshi looked at his eyes he gasped at what he thought was something he would never see in his life, he would never believe it if he was told.

Kamek looked at Boshi with his very light pink eyes. "My eyes are also pink Boshi, why did you think I wanted those shades so badly?" Kamek said as he saw Boshi staring at him in awe.

"Lord Bowser always said to cover my eyes as best as possible, which is why he gave me these glasses." Kamek said as he waved his round glasses. "They are for blind people though, so it makes it hard to see, that's why I wanted your glasses." Kamek said to Boshi.

"B-but, these shades are mine!" Boshi said angrily, Kamek sighed.

"I didn't think you would mind THAT much, in any case, those are some very unusual glasses for a Yoshi!" Kamek said.

"Well!" Boshi said as he startled, "I'm a cool Yoshi! I have fangs and I'm fast and mean, I'm the coolest Yoshi in Yo'ster isle!" As Kamek heard this, he shook his head.

"Listen, I only wanted your shades because I want to be meaner for my King Bowser, you in the other hand, are supposed to be adorable or something." Kamek said.

"No! I'm not an adorable Yoshi, I am-" Boshi was saying until Kamek interrupted.

"A bully." Kamek said with seriousness, Boshi stared at him wondering himself is it was true. "You made your own Yoshi family feel so afraid of you; you are perfect to join King Bowser." Kamek said, Boshi lifted his glasses a bit to see Kamek clearly.

"B-but, I-I was just being cool!" Boshi said, Kamek simply shook his head.

"You scared that Yoshi earlier by something as silly as something a Koopa rumored to you. You definitely have what it takes to be with us!" Kamek proposed with a smile, "I'll put in a good word for you too, care to join the Koopas?" Boshi immediately shook his head.

"Not a chance! All I wanted was for the other Yoshies to respect me, not laugh at me. So I-" Yoshi was saying as he realized the truth of his attitude, "So I threatened everyone at Yo'ster isle and demanded them to race me, and then I stomped on all of the Yoshies-" Boshi said as he sat down, Kamek smiled.

"See? You do have what it takes!" Kamek said to him. "You are the meanest Yoshi I've met; you barely do behave like a Yoshi."

Boshi took of his glasses and stared at them carefully, the darkness in the shades reminded him of how darkened his past was, all but a small light in his mind that reminded him of the past.

Boshi looked at his mother with his large pink eyes, he was a very young Yoshi and he was desperate for attention.

"Mom! Mom! Some Koopas outside are laughing at me!" The young Boshi cried to his mother, she hugged his son dearly.

"They don't understand how beautiful you really are, and if they keep bothering you, just eat them!" The mother said as she put him down.

"But everyone will just keep laughing at me because my eyes are pink! They are so mean!"

"Well son, you must remember that your fellow Yoshies will always appreciate how beautiful your eyes are." Boshi's mother walked to her bed and picked something up.

"Are you saying I should hide my eyes from those baddies?" The young Boshi said to his mother, she came back with a pair of black shades.

"Of course, and you shall use these shades! That way those baddies will never look at you in a mocking way again, you can take them off whenever you are around your friends." The mother said happily.

"I'm not sure this will work mom." Boshi said as he stared at the shades.

"It will, think of it this way. Only your fellow Yoshies deserve to know who you really are, they will all embrace how wonderful of a son you are." Boshi smiled at his mother, "now go out and try them out!"

Boshi looked at his shades and then went outside, he put on the shades, everything was slightly darker around him, he didn't feel confident until a Koopa stared at him and said nothing. Boshi smiled, he then approached the Koopa and stared down at him. The Koopa was scared and Boshi simply smiled.

Boshi reminded himself of his childhood and remembered that as soon as he got those shades he proceeded to bully those baddies, and then mocked other Yoshies. Boshi felt disappointed in himself and remembered all the bad things he said to Yoshi.

"So Boshi," Kamek said as Boshi turned around to look at him, "care to join us Koopas?" Kamek said as he smiled as Boshi.

Boshi took off his shades and stared down at them, he smiled as he recalled the memories of his mother, he remembered the time were she told him to be happy with his friends and so he must. But there is one evil force pushing him away from being friends with Yoshi.

"Thank you Kamek, but I'll decline." Boshi said as he looked at Kamek with his own pink eyes, Boshi approached Kamek and looked at him. "Thanks for making me realize that I shouldn't be a baddie like you," Boshi said as he handed over the shades to Kamek. "You'll need these, take them before I regret it."

Kamek looked at Boshi's shades and took them, as soon as he did Boshi smiled.

"Now that you have the glasses I must hurry! Yoshi is fast but I'll show that slowpoke why I'm the best runner around!" Boshi quickly ran back to the small village before Kamek was able to say anything to him, he simply stared off at the distance as Boshi disappeared from his sight. He looked back at the shades and put them on, the world around him was darker, as dark as Bower would imagine, he made a broom pop out of thin air with his magic and went his merry way back to tell his king on his new looks.

Boshi ran as fast as he could to the Yoshi village, he wanted to find his friend Yoshi as soon as possible. As he ran he noticed the scenery around him, the world wasn't as dark as he had thought, it was just like looking underwater for him, it was beautiful and so full of colors, except that the colors were not only blue this time, but of so many bright colors he had forgotten.

After a few minutes of running quickly, he saw that Yoshi was walking back towards the village on his own pace. Boshi quickly reached him and pounced him on the open field. Yoshi was startled by the sudden pounce. When Yoshi looked at him he almost didn't recognize him as Boshi, he was smiling and staring down at him with his eyes wide open.

"B-Boshi? Where are your shades?" Yoshi asked startled.

"Those things? Bah, I don't need them anymore." Boshi said.

"A-are you serious? Or are you still mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? I'm mostly the one to blame, I trusted the people that were bullying me rather than trusting you." Boshi said as he helped Yoshi get up. "I should've trusted you from the very start; I do have really nice eyes, don't I?" Boshi said a bit shyly, Yoshi just smiled at him.

"I told you! They are awesome!"

"I should've realized earlier that only the people who didn't know me well found that my eyes were weird, but friends like you understand how amazing they are. Thank you Yoshi." Boshi hugged him quickly and happily, he spun Yoshi this time around just like he had done with him. When they stopped Yoshi laughed.

"Ha-ha, I knew you were a kind Yoshi deep inside!" Yoshi said at him. Boshi smiled.

"Thank you, really."

Boshi and Yoshi walked to the village, as soon as Boshi saw other Yoshies his old fears were back and he covered his eyes slightly, Yoshi looked at him and tried to calm Boshi down.

"What if they laugh? Maybe it's not a good idea."

"Don't be silly Boshi; all Yoshies in the village are kind." Yoshi said as he brought Boshi along, everyone was looking at Boshi and he feared that they might be about to mock him, but he was impressed when a cyan Yoshi approached him and spoke.

"Hey! I haven't seen you before? What's your name?" The cyan Yoshi asked, Boshi was shy before he could respond anything however. "Do you like music? I love music!" The cyan Yoshi said again. Another Yoshi, this time a female red Yoshi, approached Boshi.

"Hey there! Who could you be? I haven't seen you around before and you are one good looking Yoshi." The red Female Yoshi said, Boshi was very flattered.

Yoshi stepped up and spoke. "This is actually Boshi!" As he said this, the Yoshies were surprised, but then they were as excited as ever to meet him.

More and more Yoshies began to approach, apparently not a lot of Yoshies from the isle knew who he was, Boshi wasn't worried though, no comments were made on his eyes whatsoever, they only cared that he was a "new" Yoshi, of course until a younger blue Yoshi came around and looked at him.

"Hey Boshi, I never realized that your eyes are amazing!" As soon as the blue Yoshi said this, the other Yoshies quickly took notice of his eyes with amazement just like when Yoshi had seen his eyes first.

"Wow Boshi, your eyes are really nice!" The cyan Yoshi said.

"They are as yummy as a watermelon!" The red Yoshi said.

"Those are the coolest eyes I've ever seen!" The blue Yoshi said, Boshi then realized it. He had always wanted to be a cool Yoshi to the rest, but he never realized that by acting the way he used to make him more of a bully then someone cool. He smiled at the blue Yoshi.

"Thank you, my dad used to say I had my mother's eyes." Boshi said with a smile.

The day went on as Boshi socialized with the rest of the Yoshies, he wondered why he was living so far away from the village in the first place, now he was happy with all his new friends, but more specifically someone he grew to love aside from the red female Yoshi, that green Yoshi that looked at his eyes first, Yoshi himself was now his greatest friend of all, he would still be trapped by his own fears without him.

**THE END**


End file.
